P. Tarrant, C. G. Allison, K. P. Barthold and E. C. Stump, Jr., "Fluorine Chemistry Reviews", Vol. 5, P. Tarrant, Ed., Dekker, New York, New York (1971) p 77 disclose fluorinated epoxides of the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.F may be a perfluoroalkyl group of up to 10 carbons containing one or more functional substituents: ##STR3##
Oxidations of the type ##STR4## are disclosed where X is --F, --(CF.sub.2).sub.5 H (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,003), --CF.sub.2 Cl or --CF.sub.2 Br (T. I. Ito et al, Abstracts, Div. Fluoro. Chem., Am. Chem. Soc., 1st ACS/CJS Chem. Congress, Honolulu, HI, April 1979)
Oligomers and polymers of perfluoroepoxides ##STR5## are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,610 and by P. Tarrant et al. in Fluorine Chem. Reviews, 5, pp 96-102 (1971). Nonfunctional fluoroethers of difluoroacetyl fluoride of the formula R.sub.F OCF.sub.2 COF are also known, and the insertion of one or more moles of hexafluoropropene epoxide into said nonfunctional perfluoroethers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,808: ##STR6## where n is 1 to at least 6 and R.sub.F is perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, or perfluoroalkoxyalkyl.
Glycidyl ethers containing the segment ##STR7## are widely disclosed. The glycidyl ##STR8## is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,615.